


Counterculture

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Counterculture, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Famous/Not famous, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Famous Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Orgies, Platonic Come Marking, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Scenting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: It all culminated to this: Harry in the middle of a crowded basement, music blasting from the live show on the far side, shirtless amongst alphas and omegas who all weren’t covering their scents. He took a deep breath of the heavy air and he feltalive.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 362
Collections: OmegaHarryFicFest





	Counterculture

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. I'm literally not sorry about that at all. (I realize this is basically my mantra now but you get what you sign up for I guess lol)
> 
> This was my prompt: "I was in the middle of a panic attack because of the crowds at this concert and I found and hugged you from behind, scenting you to calm myself down only to realise you’re not my friend." Harry/Louis

“Culture and a counterculture should coexist in an uneasy symbiosis, holding opposite positions on valuable issues that are essentially important to each of them. A counterculture can contribute a plethora of useful functions for the prevalent culture such as: articulating the foundations between appropriate and inappropriate behavior and providing a safe haven for the development of innovative ideas.”

It started for Harry when he was told he always had to wear a shirt. The change from childhood innocence to awkward puberty was ripped from him by his Year 9 PE teacher the first day they played football when it was seasonably warm.

“You’re gonna wanna cover up that omega chest of yours,” the alpha had said, clapping Harry on the shoulder to stop him from removing his shirt. 

Harry hadn’t understood why, since the alpha boys and beta boys were okay to play without their shirts on, and it automatically regulated him to the “shirts” team regardless of who wanted to pick him. He realized soon enough that the rush of puberty hormones had softened him, shaping him more and more _omega_. 

Scent neutralizers followed.

“You don’t want to entice any alphas with your scent, do you?” His pediatrician said as he was entering Year 10.

“I’m just looking out for you.” His mother said as she signed off on the heat suppressants for him before he was sixteen.

_“You’ll understand how much we’re helping you when you’re older.”_

It was the mantra of his life.

But Harry didn’t understand. Because all of this was done to him: the scent neutralizer, and the policing of his clothes, and the heat suppressants, and alphas still lusted after him - and all the other omegas in school. Harry couldn’t understand the point of it all when the end result was still the same.

It wasn’t until he was in his first year of uni - when he met other omegas outside of his home village - that he finally figured it out. Everything wasn’t about making _Harry’s_ life easier. It was about making _other people’s_ lives easier, sometimes at Harry’s expense.

“It’s all about controlling us!” Sarah was saying as they - him, her, and her mate Mitch - walked back to their flat from class. “Heats aren’t that inconvenient even if you don’t have someone to help you through them, but no one wants to deal with quote needy omegas three or four times a year. And it’s not just omegas! They do it to poor alphas too! Trying to suppress their ruts when for thousands of years the world was able to work itself out with no problems.” Sarah was an anthropology major.

“The fucking Victorians,” Mitch said.

Sarah gestured wildly and people passing by them made sure to give their small group a wide berth. “Exactly! They got all uptight when betas began to outnumber us and so they wanted to have us conforming. In communities where alphas and omegas aren’t forced into suppressants during their teenage years they are happier, tend to mate for life, _and_ there’s a correlation of upticked acceptance for same sex couples because since you’re able to actually… you know _smell_ your potential partners, you can follow the cues that are already inside us into finding your mate. Which has been proven to sometimes not be someone of the opposite sex. _Thousands of years of evidence_. Ignored! And now we have omegas and alphas put on suppressants before their first heats and ruts! And let’s not even get into the fact that doctors still can’t definitively identify a male omega from a female alpha _until_ they present with the hormone spike which has led to dosage errors based off of what society thinks a male omega or a female alpha looks like!”

“Mom always said she knew I was a male omega because I cried too much as a child,” Harry offered, because he liked listening to Sarah go on and on. It was educational and validating.

Mitch snorted. “And my dad said I had to be a female alpha because I had a _strong alpha jaw_. Look how that turned out.”

Sarah’s face went soft and she put her hand on Mitch’s forearm. “You’re perfect and everything I need in a mate.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. He loved watching them together. So many people doubted their relationship, and questioned whether they were truly mated, even when they saw their mating marks.

Being friends with them opened Harry up to a whole new line of thinking, and it was freeing in so many ways. With the help of Sarah and Mitch and the community of like minded people the three of them slowly began to become a part of, Harry found himself coming off of his suppressants. He experienced the world how it was meant to be. Stronger scents, his first heat. The acceptance of how the omega body looked, how _all bodies looked_.

It all culminated to this: Harry in the middle of a crowded basement, music blasting from the live show on the far side, shirtless amongst alphas and omegas who all weren’t covering their scents. He took a deep breath of the heavy air and he felt _alive_.

“I’m gonna go find Sarah,” Mitch yelled in his ear, and Harry just nodded. 

The music for the next band was starting and he recognized the ethereal voice of one of his favorite singers. Mitch could go and find their mate - Harry was going to lose himself in the music of _78_.

With the way the basement was set up Harry couldn’t really see the band through the crowd, especially because he was pushed so far back. But that didn’t matter, he could hear the alpha’s beautiful tenor voice. It cut through all of the noise the crowd was making - that was why it was Harry’s favorite.

They had been coming to shows for almost a year now and Harry had heard all the bands the local scene could offer. Not every show happened in a venue large enough for a proper show - this was definitely one of the biggest shows Harry had been to so far and all it was in was a commercial basement - so not every band got to play at each show. _78_ was definitely the most popular band, and therefore they got first pick of which shows they wanted to be at.

Harry loved their lyrics, and the way the music made him feel, and he was always disappointed when their sets finished, the lead singer signing off with his signature, “we’ve been 78 and you’ve all been weird as fuck, keep it up!” It always got a loud call back from the crowd.

The next band started playing, and they were good, but they weren’t what Harry had wanted to be feeling, so he went looking for Mitch and Sarah. For such a small venue it was surprisingly easy to lose someone in. Harry moved to one wall, keeping an eye out for Mitch, before trying to make his way back through the crowd. The night was getting on and it was getting more and more crowded though.

Bodies were pressing together around him, skin and skin on him from every angle. Usually he enjoyed this feeling, but there had never been so many people before. Someone stopped him from his mission of finding Mitch, wrapping their arms around him and trying to pull him into the beat of the band playing.

Harry took in the glassy, happy eyes of the other shirtless omega before he tried to untangle himself from them. More bodies were pressing into him. More scents.

Surrounding him.

It was getting hot from all the bodies. He tipped his head back, trying to catch some fresh air.

He’d never been around this many people who didn’t block their scents before.

His eyes were getting bleary and he thought he saw a familiar shape. White t-shirt. Brown hair tucked under a dark cap.

Mitch?

He turned and tried to move towards the shape. It was four dizzying, agonizing steps until he could press his face into Mitch’s neck and hopefully have the scent reset everything for him.

He buried his face into the bare skin and took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Mitch’s waist.

The sharp, tangy scent of an unfamiliar alpha hit him, and Harry froze in shock.

“What do we have here?” It wasn’t an unfamiliar voice, as the alpha turned in his arms, dragging Harry’s face along his neck. “You okay there, love?”

Harry pulled back and looked up into shocking blue eyes that beamed even in the dark basement. “You aren’t Mitch.”

The alpha broke into a smile and it made everything Harry was feeling better. The alpha shifted, extracting an arm so he could cup Harry’s cheek. “I’m not.” His face morphed to something more concerned and he turned his hand, pressing the back of his hand to Harry’s cheek. “You don’t look so good there, omega.”

Harry shook his head. “Trying to find my friend.”

The alpha nodded and looked around. Harry noticed that he had a drink in one hand which he handed to someone so he could have both hands free. “Come with me. We’ll get you out of here.”

Harry’s heart started to hammer in vague concern, but his inner omega whined at the idea of pulling away from the alpha. He recognized him now - he was the lead singer of _78_. He promised himself he’d pull away if it seemed the alpha was taking him somewhere dangerous, so he followed him, further into the crowd, closer to the “stage”, and then off to the side, behind some of the equipment, and then… a door opened.

The room in here was slightly cooler, with much less people. And when the door shut behind them it didn’t smell as strong, just of the people who were in there: a handful of alphas that Harry recognized as members of _78_ and then a few betas and maybe one or two omegas.

“Fucking told Nick not having a cool down room was gonna backfire,” the alpha said as he pulled Harry over to one of the couches, shooing away the person who had been lying across it.

“Where would we have a cool down room, Louis? Upstairs? Having people have to go up and down the stairs would just alert the neighbors to the party.”

“I don’t know,” the alpha - Louis, that was his name. Harry remembered now - said. “I’m just saying I told him so, I’m not saying I could fix it.” He turned away and Harry whined, but he didn’t go very far, just grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Harry. It was unopened and Harry cracked it, guzzling half of it. Louis was smiling at him. “Good omega, you doing better now?”

Harry nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Louis.

Louis’ eyes crinkled. “First time?”

Harry shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Been coming to shows for almost a year now. Big fan of your stuff.”

“Really? That’s great.”

“Subscribed to you on Spotify and everything.” Harry wondered if he should shut his mouth but Louis seemed endeared, and everyone else back here didn’t seem to mind.

“You said you were looking for your friend?”

Harry nodded. “I figured they’d help me catch my breath. I got off my suppressants a little while ago but the smells can still be overpowering. Especially cause it’s so crowded.”

Louis took a seat next to him. “Biggest show we’ve played so far. I think Annas at the door said he checked like, over two hundred IDs or something and that was just before we went on.”

“That’s crazy,” Harry said.

He felt the weight of the couch move and Louis pressed up against him, thigh to thigh.

“You can try scenting me, if you still need to clear your head.” Louis offered his wrist under Harry’s nose, and Harry’s eyes went wide.

He chanced a glance around the room, but the other people weren’t really paying them much mind. He looked back at Louis’ wrist. “I don’t think that will clear my mind.”

“Won’t know until you try,” Louis challenged back. Harry took the wrist in both hands and nuzzled against it, allowing Louis’ scent to be the one that overtook all his senses. “Good omega,” Louis’ voice was like syrup. “Is that helping?”

Harry breathed deep and he felt himself getting hard and wet as Louis surrounded him. Everything else was going away but in its place was an intense arousal.

Louis must have caught the spike in his scent cause he turned his wrist and cupped Harry’s cheek. “Think you’re going into heat.”

Harry blinked and it felt like the world was going into slow motion. “You do?”

Louis nodded, stroking his face. Harry watched as he took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. “Let me get a better scent and I can tell you for sure.”

Harry’s heart was pounding as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, even more. He caught the look of one of the other alphas in the room - a dark haired, beautiful alpha, with piercing brown eyes, who was watching them now like a hawk - as Louis leaned in and scented him.

“Everything good over there, Louis?” The beautiful alpha asked.

Harry felt himself sinking into the couch as Louis breathed him in, his lips dragging against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Everything’s great,” Louis whispered as he pulled his nose out of Harry’s neck for a moment. “Positive he’s going into heat though.” He blinked his beautiful blue eyes and looked up at Harry. “What’s your name again.”

“Classy, Tommo,” someone else said, and Harry giggled.

Was it nerves? Was it the way his heart was starting to race, and slick was starting to make his pants feel uncomfortable? Harry didn’t know for sure.

“Harry.”

Louis hummed. “Pretty name for a pretty omega.” He pushed his face back into Harry’s neck, taking another deep breath before he managed to pull himself back, leaving Harry boneless on the couch. “Alright. Yeah. You’re about to drop into heat. I can let you go back out there and find your friend, or head home, or something.” Harry’s heart was hammering. He knew if he found Mitch and Sarah he would be fine. They’d make sure he’d get home. And if he was close to heat, the moment he walked out of the backroom they’d find him, drawn to his familiar scent.

“Or?” He asked, mouth a little dry.

“I’ll help you through the start of your heat,” Louis said, as he stroked Harry’s face. “Just me. No one else in here will touch you, unless you want. They’re my pack, and they’ll listen to me.”

Harry was so enraptured by Louis’ eyes and his scent that he almost forgot to shake his head. But then his sentence hit Harry and he reacted. “ _Just you_ ,” he breathed out. “That’s fine.”

Louis nodded and pulled Harry up for a rather chaste kiss. It turned heated a moment later as Louis got a taste of him. Harry was more than happy to dig his fingers into the meat of Louis’ shoulders, tucking under his t-shirt. It didn’t take him long to start pulling on Louis’ shirt, wanting to feel him skin to skin. It wasn’t fair that Harry was shirtless when Louis wasn’t.

That seemed to be Louis’ push to get Harry undressed as well, and there was a flash of nerves through him as he realized he was getting naked in a room full of strangers.

Someone whistled, and Harry turned to look.

Everyone else in the room was definitely watching them.

Louis pulling him into his lap brought Harry’s attention back to him. “Just pay attention to me. They won’t do anything, will you guys?” His voice went a bit harder, the edge of a pack alpha’s command. There was a smattering of agreements that filled the room.

Harry shuddered. Louis hadn’t been lying when he’d said they were his pack then. A pack with this many alphas meant Louis had to be strong to keep them in line, and Harry’s omega keened a bit that someone so strong was going to fuck him. That someone so strong was willing to help him through the start of his heat.

Louis pulled him back down for a kiss now that they were both naked, and Harry squirmed in delight. The heavy haze of heat was starting to take over his mind and it was only exacerbated when Louis cupped his hand over Harry’s dick, letting the pads of his fingers dip lower to rub against his slick cunt.

“So wet for me, aren’t you,” Louis whispered against his lips. “Is it cause you feel how hard I am?” He was teasing with his fingers and rubbing his palm over the head of Harry’s dick. It was driving Harry insane. He squirmed, trying to get more feeling from it. “You have such a pretty omega cock.” Louis said, nuzzling his neck as he continued to play. “Bet its come tastes just as good as your slick smells.”

Harry giggled as he settled onto Louis’ thighs, the length of his cock pressing against Harry’s tummy. “You gonna taste it to compare?”

Louis smirked, but didn’t answer. Instead he tsked, and guided Harry back to his knees by the fingers against his cunt. He made sure Harry was positioned right over his cock, even as his hand blocked Harry’s ability to sit on it. “This is where I need you, dripping all that slick on me, getting me fucking filthy with it.”

Harry let out a shaky breath as he stared into Louis’ blue eyes. “Yes, alpha.”

“I’m gonna take my hand off you in a second and clean my hand. You’re gonna stay right over me until I do that and then I want you to lower yourself on me, do you understand?”

All Harry could do was nod, eager to do anything to get some relief.

Louis rubbed his fingers, still not entering him, just enough to tease and get them messy. And then he pulled away. He kept eye contact as he brought his fingers to his mouth. They were glistening wet as he opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and licked them.

Harry gasped at how absolutely obscene it looked, and then he remembered his instructions.

“That’s right, pretty little omega. Sit right down on your alpha’s dick.”

Harry shuddered as he followed Louis’ orders. The thick tip of his dick pressed up inside him, stretching him. “So big,” he whined, and he pushed his hand against his tummy where he swore he could feel the pressure of Louis’ cock fucking inside him.

The presence of the people in the back room watching them started to fade from Harry’s mind, even as they were commenting.

“Play with his tits,” someone said.

“You both smell so good together.”

“He’s getting your lap soaked, Tommo.”

“You’re gonna knot him, right?”

Harry’s heart started to pick up as he heard that last comment, and Louis was nodding as he cupped Harry’s tits with wet and sticky hands. “So perky. A nice handful,” Louis said, squeezing. They were so tender from his oncoming heat that he could only whine from the pain and relief Louis touching them gave him.

“Tommo if you knot him he’s gonna get knocked up.”

Louis’ face screwed up but Harry was pretty sure it was in pleasure. “Don’t I know it. And then just think how big these tits will get.” He squeezed his hands again and Harry gasped in pain-pleasure, his cunt spasming around Louis’ cock. Louis was moving his hips faster, and using his grip on Harry’s tits to lift him up to meet the rhythm. “You’ll be able to feed any pups we have with no problem, won’t you? Such a good omega.”

Harry’s omega brain was purring in pleasure at the praise. 

“Shit Tommo, he might be able to feed us.”

Louis growled and it startled Harry with its ferocity. And also made his cock dribble in excitement at an alpha’s claim on him.

“No. He’s mine.”

If Harry wasn’t on the edge of heat he’d pick up on the tension in the room. As it was he was too wrapped up in disconnected pleasure to do anything but soak up the words they were saying and possessiveness of his alpha.

“What the fuck.”

“We’re pack Tommo. We’re supposed to share omegas.”

Louis’ face was intense as he started to fuck Harry faster. “Not this one. He’s all mine. He’s only gonna take my knot. He’s only gonna be milked for me. He’s gonna wear my mark.”

Harry keened in pleasure as Louis’ words pushed him over the edge, coming in spurts over Louis’ stomach. He screwed his hips down, clenching around Louis’ expanding knot. It was all happening so fast, how quickly he felt connected to Louis - how overjoyed he was at the way Louis seemed to want to claim him.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” was the chant dropping from his lips as he came, a minor relief shocking through him as he felt Louis knot him.

Louis’ mouth latched onto his tit, biting down near his nipple hard enough to bruise. Harry grabbed the back of his head to keep him there as he cried out. His back arched and he knew he’d made an even bigger mess on Louis’ stomach.

His mind was buzzing and Louis was licking the mark he’d left. He hadn’t punctured skin, but his teeth had left an indent.

People were talking around them.

“Never seen Tommo like this before.”

“You know what that means.”

“You think it’s a match?”

“Has to be. Louis never bites anyone, let alone talks about knocking them up. This omega has him thinking about pups.”

“He must be able to smell their compatibility.”

Harry’s omega brain was practically purring at the compliments, because that’s what they were. The pack was complimenting his omega, talking about how good of a match he was for their alpha. If they weren’t pleased they’d pull him away, or discourage their alpha. But no, they sounded… almost excited.

Louis’ cock was still pulsing come inside him, and the alpha was licking at Harry’s chest while he squeezed his hips.

“Fucking busybodies,” Louis grumbled as he licked his way to Harry’s nipple, laving his tongue over the bud of it. Harry shuddered. “Acting like they’ve never seen me fuck an omega before.”

Harry clenched his cunt as tight as he could. It was a jealous action he knew, but it made Louis groan in pleasure as he came again. There was enough come that he was starting to leak out of Harry, and that made it slightly better.

Louis looked up at him and grinned. His eyes were glazed with pleasure. “Don’t worry, definitely like your cunt the best. Could stay knotted in here for days if you let me.” Harry preened and tilted his head to the side, pressing his neck against Louis’ mouth. He heard the alpha chuckle at what was being presented to him before he gave a quick nip. “Not gonna mate you here. Need you out of heat before I do that.”

“Better still do it in front of us!” Someone from his pack called and Louis groaned.

“Yeah, we’ll wanna watch!”

“Here, how about I let you guys really get a good view,” Louis said.

His knot had deflated just enough that he could pull Harry off of him. Harry whined in displeasure as he was turned around so he was facing outward to the rest of the room It had filled up with a few more people - alphas, and betas, and omegas - all of them presumably Louis’ pack. One of the original alphas was already touching himself, fingers rubbing over the bulge of his cock. 

The comments were flying again.

“Such nice tits.”

“I wanna come on them.”

“Tommo will kill you.”

“Look at those lips.”

Louis growled from behind Harry. “Anyone touches him and I’ll kick you from this pack so fast.”

Harry’s dick twitched as Louis had him sit back down in his lap. It was a completely different angle, but he still went down easily. He put his hand back on his stomach, gasping in pleasure as Louis started to have him bounce.

He had two options in this position. He could close his eyes, or he could watch the debauchery that was starting to happen. People were starting to group off, kissing, or touching, or undressing. The temperature in the room was rising, hotter and more suffocating than even outside.

The unfairly pretty alpha who had spoken up before rose to his feet and approached them, stepping over a couple who had started to fuck on the floor between all the couches. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground before he kneeled gracefully in front of Louis and Harry.

He stared down at the alpha, unsure what he wanted. Louis was growling behind him, but the alpha just rolled his eyes. 

“If you’re not gonna share him, that means you’re gonna claim him, Louis, and if that’s the case you should let him mark us.”

A shot went through Harry’s heart at the same time Louis’ cock hit a particularly good spot. He clenched his eyes shut as he bucked down into Louis’ hips, trying to chase that feeling, all while he mind played over the alpha’s words.

He wanted Harry to mark him.

He knew about pack marking from Sarah. She and Mitch had done it to him on the last night of Mitch’s most recent heat. It was an old pack tradition, though it had fallen out of favor with the rise of conservatism. Louis’ pack was obviously not like that, and seemed to enjoy the older ways (hence pack orgy).

Louis moved his hand off of Harry’s hip to wrap around the base of his dick. “You want marked, Zayn?”

The alpha licked his lips, nodding as he adjusted himself in front of Harry.

Louis’ fist started to stroke Harry’s dick in time with the snap of his hips and Harry moaned. His orgasm was coming on fast and he was worried for just a moment that he’d fail. He wouldn’t be able to mark the alpha in front of him.

He shouldn’t have been concerned.

Louis pulled the orgasm from him so quickly, and rope after rope of white hit Zayn’s chest and neck. Harry gasped and he felt like all eyes were on him and the way Louis had just helped Harry mark one of his alphas.

The only thing that ran through his mind in that moment was the praise that Louis was bestowing on him, and the thanks on Zayn’s lips.

“Good omega, such a good omega.”

“Thank you,” Zayn whispered, before he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s knee and stood up to join the rest of the pack.

For a moment Harry thought other alphas would line up, expecting him to come again and again on them, but that didn’t happen. Louis pulled him back, still facing the pack, but angled away from any position where he could continue to mark someone. He fucked his hips faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm.

“Need to knot you again, need it, need it,” Louis hissed in his ear as he latched onto the side of Harry’s neck.

Harry was positive he’d never get tired of the feeling of being knotted. The stretch of the knot. The connection of being tied. The way he could feel Louis coming inside him.

Never going to get old.

He sagged back against Louis’ chest, accepting the kisses the alpha was giving him as he stroked up and down his sides.

His heat was starting to subside after the orgasms, probably enough that he could get somewhere else before the next wave hit him. Harry didn’t want to go, and he wasn’t sure Louis would let him go.

The pack at the very least was just getting started, and it was fascinating to watch the way people switched between each other, just happy to be touching, and be touched. Harry was sure he saw at least one pair who had mating marks on their shoulders, but even they seemed comfortable enough to bring in a third, or fourth, to get off.

It was a nice thing to be involved with, and Harry felt his stomach clench in longing for how he might have missed this if not for his mistaking Louis for Mitch.

Louis’ knot started to go down and Harry was able to climb off of him. Before he could settle onto the couch though, Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s ear.

“Here, show the pack how much I wrecked you,” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded, letting Louis spread his legs so the room could see how wet he was, the come and slick mixed together. Two of Louis’ fingers pushed inside him, causing an obscene sound to fill the room as some started to spill out of him.

All eyes were back on them, the orgy paused to give attention to their pack alpha and Harry - his omega. Harry’s heart started to hammer in his chest.

“Shit we’re gonna have pups in the pack soon,” one of the alphas whispered. “Look how full Tommo made him.”

Harry preaned, his inner omega pleased that his new pack thought he’d be able to produce pups. 

“Niall,” Louis said. “Come here.”

Harry watched as one of the alphas who had been making comments scampered to his feet from between the people he’d been with to follow Louis’ order. Louis’ fingers slipped from his cunt and the young alpha kneeled down like Zayn had before. Harry watched, wide eyed, as Louis ran his slick and come covered fingers over Niall’s cheek, marking him with their mixed scent.

“Good boy,” Louis said, and the other alpha practically beamed.

Louis removed his fingers and gave them to Harry to clean with his mouth, while Niall waded back into the crowd.

Harry watched as hands pulled on Niall, and someone grabbed his face to lick the come off of his cheek, before another person did the same, everyone trying to get a taste. Had they tried to do that with Zayn and Harry had just missed it in his haze of pleasure? Harry rolled over to keep watching in fascination.

“They’re like this because of your scent,” Louis whispered in his ear as he mounted him again, this time from behind. “It’s driving the pack absolutely wild.” Harry whined as Louis bottomed out. “It’s driving me wild.”

“Alpha,” Harry whispered. He focused on the pile of naked bodies withering together near them. His omega whined to mark them.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Louis said, hips fucking Harry faster, even as he angled their bodies over to the pile.

***

Harry didn’t know how long they’d been inside the room. He’d started to fully fade into heat after being fucked so hard he’d almost passed out. At some point he knew Mitch and Sarah had joined them poking their heads in looking for him in a near panic. They hadn’t been calmed until he’d scented both of them, and Louis had allowed himself to be scented as well so they could know him too.

“You get yourself into some weird situations,” Mitch had said as they carded their fingers through Harry’s hair, before they too faded out.

All there had been was Louis - _alpha_ \- and the feeling of being claimed and knotted.

When he finally came to it was on the couch opposite he had started. The pack was in a pile at his feet, most of them asleep. Louis was behind him, arms wrapped around him, one hand on his tit, and in front of him, ear pressed to his stomach, was an alpha he didn’t know.

Harry blinked in surprise. “Ummm?” He slurred a bit.

The alpha looked up at him and smiled. “Just listening. I know it’s not your heart but I didn’t want to scare you. Figured your stomach would be better.”

“Listening?”

He hummed. “Can hear the pumping of your heart through your veins or whatever. It’s nice and comforting. We’ve been starving for a pack omega, but Louis has been waiting for the one.”

_The one_. A mate then. One made just for him. Like Sarah and Mitch.

Louis’ arms tightened around him and the weight was comforting.

“You two will be good together, I just know it.” The alpha laid kisses on Harry’s tummy, causing his heart to flutter a bit. “I swear, I can smell you two mixed up in there,” he said. He pressed his nose against Harry’s belly button, breathing deep.

Louis shifted, and his hand dropped from where it had been cupping Harry’s tit to the alpha’s head. He scratched his hair and the alpha looked like such a little puppy, so content at his pack alpha’s approval. Harry couldn’t help it. He reached down between his legs and pushed two of his fingers inside him. He was sore but he got a mix of his slick and Louis’ come all over them. He pulled them out and rubbed them against the alpha’s cheek, his heart hammering at the way the alpha lit up. 

Louis groaned, pushing the alpha’s head away. “You’re ridiculous, Liam.” Clearly he was awake enough.

“You love us.”

“You say that.” Harry felt Louis start to sit up and he wanted to cry at the loss.

Someone knocked on the door before peeking in. “Nick says you guys only have like… four more hours before the Monday morning shift comes in and finds you all here and gets you arrested.”

Slowly the pack began to stand up and collect themselves, sticking and come covered as they were.

“Who has a car?”

“Lemme call an uber.”

“We can put Louis and his omega in the van.”

“We really should learn his omega’s name.” That sounded like the one Harry remembered as Niall.

“It’s Harry,” Sarah said - because she was still here apparently.

“ _Harry_ then. And who are you?”

“Well you called me mommy when I had my mate fuck you so we’ll stick with that.”

“Sounds good to me, mommy.”

“I hate them all,” Louis groaned. Harry turned, wincing a little, and Louis looked him up and down.

For just a moment Harry felt a moment of dread. Was Louis having regrets? He’d only said he’d help Harry through the start of his heat… and now his entire pack thought they were mated.

His heart hammered in his chest, and then Louis leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “I’ll take you back to mine. It’s not much right now, saving up and all that, but it’s clean… ish. You can shower at least.”

Harry kissed him back. “Can we shower together? Don’t want to not smell like you.”

Louis’ look was soft. “Course we can. I’ll let your use my body wash and everything.”

“Chop, chop, stop eye fucking and let’s get moving. Nick says four hours but apparently that was _four hours ago_ and morning shift is gonna be here soon,” Niall said as he threw clothes in their general direction. “We’ve got the van thrown together somewhat.”

Harry pulled on the pants and trousers he was handed, but he didn’t have a shirt. He looked at Louis who was pulling on a hoodie.

“What’s the matter, love?”

“I need a shirt?”

“Why? Your tits are perfectly fine out in the open. Not like we’re going anywhere that demands you cover them.” Louis pulled Harry to his feet. “Come on. I’m starving.”

Harry’s stomach growled and he realized that he had just gone an entire weekend full of sex and nothing else. “Me too.”

“I’ll make Niall stop and grab something on the way home.”

“Thank god,” Harry groaned, as he followed his new alpha out the back and into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> If this made you feel something you liked please leave some kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/640221567699271680/counterculture-by-sadaveniren-it-all-culminated-to)


End file.
